Briar Grimm
by Blond reader
Summary: . No it wasn't just a figure it was a person and this person was about to fall painfully. Puck was trying to catch the person but right before he caught the girl as Daphne had identified pink insect wings popped out of her back. When Sabrina saw the girl she gasped, she looked almost exactly like her. The girl had long blond hair, green eyes- Pucks eyes.
1. Briar Grimm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with the Sisters Grimm By: Michael Buckley (I do own Briar Grimm)

Sabrina Grimm was going to kill Puck and very hard! Even though they were at Charming's camp his pranks had not stopped in fact they had gotten worse. This morning Sabrina had woken up locked in a closet with her hair dyed neon green. She hoped it wasn't permanent. Sabrina had banged on the door screaming until Daphne came and unlocked the closet.

"You look totally un-punk rock!" Daphne said staring at Sabrina's bright green hair.

"Thank you Daphne that really boosted my self-esteem." Sabrina said sarcastically. "I'm going to kill the fairy boy." Then Sabrina got out of her little fort with Daphne on her tail. No one she passed had to take a second look at her to know that Puck was in for it. Sabrina headed toward the place where the people in Charming's Army ate she knew Puck would be there, eating his weight in food. When Sabrina saw a dirty blond head she slowly tip-toed toward it. When she got to the table she tapped the fairy boy on the shoulder. "Did someone order death today?" Sabrina asked only half kidding. The head cautious turned to face Sabrina.

"Oh no!" Puck said jumping from the table and running away Sabrina followed. They ran to empty clearing and before Puck could take off Sabrina grabbed his foot and with the help of Daphne they managed to keep Puck on the ground. Sabrina was about to punch Puck's lights out. Suddenly a huge storm started, it was something Sabrina had experienced before, a time warp.

"Puck!" Sabrina and her sister screamed. All the children knew no matter how much they were fighting no one was going into the future without a fight. Puck dove down and tackled them. When Sabrina looked up she was surprised to see the storm was ending and a figure was falling out of the sky. No it wasn't just a figure it was a person and this person was about to fall painfully. Puck was trying to catch the person but right before he caught the girl as Daphne had identified pink insect wings popped out of her back. When Sabrina saw the girl she gasped, she looked almost exactly like her. The girl had long blond hair, green eyes exactly like Puck's eyes, and a smile that if you didn't know her you'd think she was about to drop a bomb in your pants, that's how devious she looked.

"I'm going to kill Aunt Daphne." The girl mumbled. Sabrina looked at Puck and nodded. The grabbed the girls arms and pinned them behind her back. "You're in the Scarlet Hand." The girl said appalled. She opened her mouth to scream but Puck clapped his hand over her mouth, then he pulled it away and it was covered in spit.

"We're not in the Scarlet Hand, we're fighting them. Who are you?" Daphne asked.

"Briar Grimm." Briar spat looking like she might explode. Her eyes filled with fear Sabrina immediately let go of her. Nobody could fake that expression; it was the expression of someone who had been betrayed so many times.

"Briar is dead and you're not a Grimm." Sabrina said.

"I was named after Briar Rose but I'm a Grimm." Briar said. Puck snorted.

"Who are your parents?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina Grimm and Puck. Why is you hair green?" Puck looked absolutely horrified.

"NOOOOOOO!" Puck cried. Briar looked at him as if she was only seeing him for the first time. Then she looked at Daphne and finally at Sabrina who was staring at her.

"Are you in awe of my beauty, mommy?" Briar asked dryly. No response.

"Are they going to be okay?" Briar asked the little girl, her aunt Daphne. This was going to take some getting used to.

"!" said Daphne inserting her hand in her mouth.

"A little slower." Briar said. Looking extremely amazed that someone could talk that fast.

"They are so shocked this is wondertastic!" little Aunt Daphne said with a huge smile that showed all of her teeth.

"You know you still do that when you're thirty-three." Briar said.

"Do what?"

"Make up words."

"I bet I do."

"Um... Sabrina is hyperventilating and Puck is rocking back and forth." Briar said. "How a 'bout you talk to my mo- I mean Sabrina and I'll talk to Puck." Daphne nodded. Briar slowly walked toward Puck, who was muttering about some virus.

"Pucky boy." She said poking his shoulder. No answer so she sat down next to him. "Listen I'm not stupid I know you're growing up and you know it. Daphne knows and Sabrina knows. But I know something they don't, I know why. I know your trying not to grow up, I happen to know that is one part of the future you CAN'T change. The bad thing is you have to love her because if you don't I will cease to exist and I don't like ceasing. But the good thing is you do."

…

"Sabrina, I have an idea." Daphne said and got a nod in return. "You know how the Scarlet Hand wants all the Grimm's dead. Well there's a Grimm they don't know about and um… you remember what Baba Yoga said."

(_Flash back)_

"_I know you're addicted to magic but you have to come." Uncle Jake said. Sabrina groaned._

_ "Uncle Jake that house is practically magic." Sabrina whined. Daphne smiled with her plan._

_ "It's okay Uncle Jake Sabrina's just a wimp and is afraid of Baba Yoga." Daphne said winking at Uncle Jake. Sabrina took the bait._

_ "Shut up and drive." Sabrina growled. Daphne, Uncle Jake, and Sabrina were going to Baba Yoga's hut to borrow a book Granny Relda needed. When they got there Baba Yoga was watching soap operas. The old hag quickly grabbed a book and handed it to them. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Sabrina thought. When they were about to leave and Uncle Jake was outside a hand grabbed both Daphne and Sabrina's arm. "She is going to kill me now." Sabrina thought._

_ "The Grimm not known is the savior of the Everafters and the Grimm family." Baba Yoga said and pushed them out the door_

(Flash back over)

"Do you think she could be the one?" Sabrina whispered. Daphne nodded grimly. "I hate to say it but we to tell Granny Relda…everything."

"Everything." Daphne echoed. She had never heard those words come out of her sister's mouth.

…

Puck nodded and got up not saying a word at all. Briar and Puck walked toward the sisters.

"Let's go see Granny Relda." Daphne said winking at Briar. Briar gave an awkward wink back and they started walking. Sabrina looked at her daughter.

"Don't mean to be rude but how did you get here?" Sabrina asked Briar.

"Well my Aunt Daphne was giving me a magic lesson on time magic and she must have done something wrong so I got sucked up in a hole. Then I was falling through the sky and there were these ants under me. So I popped out my wings and here I am. Lucky you." Briar said.

"Puck is going to marry Sabrina and have a baby." Daphne squealed.

"Three babies actually." Briar said smiling at Daphne.

"What!" Sabrina and Puck cried in unison. Daphne clapped. Briar gave one of her mischievous smiles.

"Yeah a girl (me), a boy Sammy, and a girl Robin." Briar said still smiling. Sabrina noticed when Briar smiled she looked like Puck, but when she was serious she looked like Sabrina.

"I have a daughter named Robin, this is an outrage Robin is a boy name!" Puck raged. He turned and stared at Briar. "I will do everything in my power to make sure my future is different!" Briar nodded like she expected it and then shook her head like _those crazy kids. _

ROAR!

"Dragons!" Briar whimpered looking like she was six. Her expression changed to dead serious look and pulled a large sword out of her sword holder on her side. Sabrina noticed she also had a dagger. "Sabrina here take this. Daphne take this." Briar said handing Sabrina her dagger and pulling a wand out her pocket to give it to Daphne. "Daphne you know how to use this just say "Gimme some" and whatever you need." Briar said. "And Puck come with me we are going to fly up behind and attack."

…

Puck looked at the girl he barely knew she held her sword tightly. How could this girl be his daughter? Much less be his and Sabrina's daughter.

"Puck look." Briar said pointing at The Scarlet Hand Army marching to Camp Charming. "We have to get the dragon over them and then kill it."

"Why?" Puck asked.

"If you going somewhere with an army and a dead dragon fell on half your army that would put a damper on your plans." Briar said in a duh voice. "Well any way here goes nothing." Puck nodded and they flew in to battle. The dragon was white and had teeth like knives. Puck hit the dragon on the butt with his wooden sword. The dragon turned and Puck couldn't see Briar anymore _Death is near_ Puck thought. The dragon opened its mouth to breathe fire but before it could it fell out of the sky, dead. Briar flew next to puck her sword had blood on it. They heard the screams of the Scarlet Hand as a dragon fell on half their army. Briar smiled it was kind of creepy even to Puck. She turned and opened it and pulled something out and threw it at the remaining scarlet hand it exploded.

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"Glop grenade filled with glue, rotten milk, trash, and eggs!" she said looking excited. "I have a lot more, want one?"

"Duh!"

8


	2. The Meeting With Snow

**Thanks lovelylamb1999 ,oah ehm ghee and PenguinLoverGurl I'm really glad you like it. Disclaimer I don't own the Sisters Grimm **

When Briar and Puck landed Sabrina was surprised to see they were both smiling, Sabrina noted they had the exact same smile.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked.

"Marshmallow we dropped a dead dragon on an army and threw glop grenades at them." Puck giggled like the thought of dragons and glop grenades was way too much for him. "Grimm I have decided Briar is to awesome to be your daughter so I have nothing to worry about."

"What about the fact I look just like Sabrina?" Briar said in a mocking tone. Daphne even giggled but then shoved her hand over her mouth so Puck wouldn't see. Sabrina blushed a deep crimson red.

"Grimm what have you done?" Puck said.

"What have I done?" Sabrina said in rage. She pointed at Briar. "This is yours and mine freak baby and as much as I'll try to make sure that is not your future, I didn't make you grow up!"

"This has ears and feelings." Briar whispered to Daphne, who started cracking up. Puck and Sabrina turned to face Briar and Daphne.

"This is her fault!" Puck said.

"My fault! No I was born because you chose for me to be in this world! So I don't know how this could possibly my fault!" Briar cried.

"Guys we have to go see granny Relda." Daphne said sounding like she was talking to a bunch of two year olds. Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand and rose in the air, he was muttering under his breath about how he ought to drop Sabrina and how he was going to get his revenge on Briar. Briar held Daphne bridal style and followed Sabrina and Puck. Briar looked at Daphne.

"I bet Puck doesn't know I'm un-prankable." She hissed.

"What do you mean un-prankable?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, I'm the daughter of the Trickster King and the Queen of Sneaks it's pretty hard to prank someone who you taught how to prank." Briar said. "Oh the fun I could have. Don't tell." Briar didn't know that Daphne couldn't keep a secret because you see Briar had grown up with a grown up aunt who had and could keep a secret for her life. But Daphne Grimm was growing up like most kids did and was learning to keep secrets so I suppose Briar was lucky.

…

Sabrina hadn't said anything to Puck. How dare he accuse her of making him grow up? It wasn't like she had asked him to grow up and Sabrina would bet about a million dollars he was growing up so he could annoy her, her whole life. She could never love _it_, could she? _Wait_ No where were these thoughts coming from. Sabrina's thoughts shifted. How did she know she could trust Briar? Sure the girl had saved Puck from a dragon but could that be an act? Sabrina had only knew the girl for about an hour and the girl had already done a lot of damage to the Scarlet hand, more than Charming's Army could do in a few months. Sabrina decided she trusted the girl which was odd for Sabrina, who never trusted anyone that quick, she barley even, trusted Puck. Sabrina Grimm trust almost not quit five people at most and she had just added one more person to that list. The people on that list were Puck, Daphne, Granny Relda, Veronica, Henry, and now Briar. During her conflicted thoughts she barley realized they were landing.

"Puck give me your sweatshirt!" Sabrina screeched.

"What! Why?" Puck said like Sabrina had asked him to sell his soul.

"Please." Sabrina begged. Puck grumble and gave her his sweatshirt, he was wearing a shirt that said "I eat people!"

"Briar put this on." Sabrina yelled at Briar who was also pausing in the air.

"My God what died in this shirt?" Briar yelped as she put the sweatshirt on.

"Puck Please give me to Briar and go around the back to Granny Relda's fort. When we land, Briar keep your wings out and keep you head down." Sabrina commanded. Daphne saluted. Sabrina looked at Briar's boyish figure much like her own that might be the thing that wouldn't get them caught.

"AAAHHH!" Sabrina screamed as she was thrown to Briar.

"Touchdown!" Puck cheered.

"I'm about to make my fist touchdown on your face stinkpot." Sabrina threatened but Puck was already heading toward Granny Relda's fort.

…

When the girls landed Briar did exactly what Sabrina had told her to do.

"Hey guys." Wendell said as they pasted by him.

"Hey man." Briar said in a gruff voice.

"Are you okay, Puck you sound kind of sick?" Wendell implied.

"The Trickster King, the almighty Imp, the royal heir to Faery doesn't not get sick!" Briar said sounding exactly like Puck. Wendell nodded and walked away and the girls shuffled to granny Relda's fort.

…

When the girls walked into the fort Puck was already with seven cookies in his mouth standing next to granny Relda.

"Granny we have a problem." Sabrina said her eyes darting around.

"Dear I'm sure it's not that b-"Granny Relda had started saying but then she saw Briar who had pulled of her hood.

"Sabrina who might this be?" Granny Relda asked suspiciously.

"Well um uh." Sabrina said.

"Briar Grimm." Said handing her hand out to be shaked.

"Sabrina and Pucks daughter." Daphne squeaked.

"How did she get here?" Granny Relda asked. Daphne and Briar told the whole story and about what Baba Yoga said, Briar didn't know this and when she heard it she started to tremble.

"You and Puck did what with a dragon?" Relda Grimm asked.

"We, you know dropped it on the Scarlet Hand."

"I'm telling Snow I think you need to be trained to fight."

"I know Snow very well she is my Aunt and moms best friend, I was the flower girl at her wedding."

"What!" Daphne said. "That's my job."

"You can't exactly be a flower girl when you're twenty-eight." Briar said blandly. "But you can be a maid of honor." Daphne cheered.

"That's much better than a flower girl." Daphne noted. Briar nodded.

…

When all the children went to Snow's cabin Snow and Charming were arguing.

"Even the children should know how to fight!" yelled Charming.

"I don't want the children to have to fight!" Snow cried.

"Snow, it might come to that!" Charming said as he stormed out of the fort. Snow looked angry.

"They're just children." Snow mumble quietly, shaking her head sadly. She had not seen the Grimm's. The children had been in many fights before but they had never been forced to fight.

"Um Snow." Sabrina said.

"Oh Hello." Snow said.

"Snow we have to tell you something important." Relda said. "There is another Grimm here who would be a great solider she took out a 1/5 of the Scarlet Hand. Briar, honey come here." Briar stepped up.

"What do you mean she took out 1/5 of the Scarlet Hand?"

"She dropped a dragon on them." Briar said. Snow stared at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm from the future. I am Briar Grimm daughter of Sabrina and Puck." Briar said for about the millionth time. Snow smiled and looked at Puck and Sabrina who were blushing and trying not to look at each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Briar shouted everyone turned and looked at her. Briar Grimm's thumb was fading but slowly coming back to normal or as normal as thing could get for the Grimm family.

"What was that?" Daphne asked sounding alarmed. Briar rounded on Puck and Sabrina.

"I WAS CEASING TO EXIST! AND IT'S THEIR FAULT!" Briar screamed.

"How is it our fault?" Sabrina asked sounding angry.

"You changed the future for a second. Do you want me to say why? Because I will mom and dad, _I will_. So don't get angry with me mom!" Briar yelled.

"Wow that was punny." Puck said. "She is so much like Sabrina it's not even funny."

"10 _sigh _9 _sigh _8 _sigh _7 _sigh _6 _sigh _5 _sigh _4 _sigh _3 _sigh _2 _sigh_ 1 _sigh." _Briar heaved trying to calm down. "Sorry Sabrina, it's just ceasing would be very bad for me." Sabrina nodded like yeah that would probably not be fun.

"I understand. I need to talk to you and Daphne later." Sabrina said.

"Don't mean to be rude but how did she kill a dragon?" Snow questioned.

"She has wings." Puck said motioning to Briar who had turned around and was showing her wings.

"Since Puck and Briar are the only ones with wings in the army they should be trained together." Snow said.

"Not work." Puck whined. Briar grinned.

"All of you children will meet me tomorrow in front of the pavilion." And all the children nodded, Puck sighed.

…

After meeting with Snow Sabrina and Daphne brought Briar to their fort.

"Nice place you have here." Briar said sarcastically, looking at the two cots and the clothes that were kept in garbage bags.

"I know, I was thinking about adding a flower box." Sabrina said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We have to talk about the future." Briar nodded. "What can we change?" Sabrina asked.

"First the Scarlet Hand is still around. Uh Goldie locks gets killed. Sabrina gets a scar on her arm. And your uncle Jake dies." Briar said softly.

"Then we have a lot of work to do." Sabrina said with Daphne nodding along.

15


	3. The Fighter

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed I will definitely try to add some of your suggesting's. I put a number at every chapter because when I type it on Microsoft I number the pages and if I don't finish writing on the whole page the number stays on the document. **

"What where you guys doing?" Puck asked**, **once the girls came out of the fort.

"Not your business pea brain." Sabrina said in a snarky tone.

"Briar I demand you tell me what you were talking about!" Puck whined.

"You demand?" Briar mocked.

"Yes I am your father and I will ground you if you don't tell!" Puck yelled. His face turning red.

"You're not my father, yet." Briar alleged.

"Arrrggggghhhhh I hate girls!" Puck yelped as he buzzed away. Daphne laughed.

"He didn't mean it you could tell he didn't mean it because a piece of Briar didn't disappear." Daphne said. Sabrina turned bright red like a cherry and walked away. That left Briar and Daphne.

"Daphne, we have to get them together so I don't cease and I have a plan." Briar whispered.

"What?" Daphne asked and Briar whispered her plan into Daphne's ear, with Daphne's smile growing with every word. "So we'll ask Snow after our practice at the pavilion? Right?" Briar nodded.

…

Briar didn't really know where to go so she went to Granny Relda's fort.

"Hello dear there are some people I want you to meet." Granny Relda said. It seemed like everyone who Briar met in the past had tried to figure out how to use her. Snow, Sabrina, Briar knew they were just trying to win the war but it was just she had only been in the past a day and she was already signed up for training, killed a dragon, and almost ceased. That counted as a lot in her books. Briar was also excited to be doing something; in the future no one let her do anything. They didn't know she was capable; she watched the army practice every day and mimicked their moves. She had gotten good she often practiced with Sammy who was part of the army, you had to be fourteen to be in the army so Briar had one more year. She often won. Sammy was the only one that knew how good she was.

"Yes old lady." Briar said. That's what her dad called her great grandma so that's what Briar called her ever since she was a baby.

"This is Veronica, Henry, Basil, Jacob, Mr. Clay and Red" Old lady said.

"Briar Grimm." Briar said and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"She's not a Grimm, I've never met her." Henry said.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Briar smirked.

"Yes." Both Jacob and Henry said.

"Ten dollars each sound fair?" Both men nodded.

"My Aunt Daphne opened a vortex I got sucked in. My parents are name Sabrina and Puck. Henry's nickname is Hank. Jacob you have the gnome king belt. Basil was named after opa Basil. Mr. Clay's first name is Tobias. Veronica helped Scrooge open a store." Briar said. "I'll take those tens now." Everyone was staring at her with their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped.

"PPPUUUCCCKKK!" Henry yelled as he raced out the door looking for Puck.

"Well I guess I'll get those tens another time." Briar said as she flew out of the fort trying to save Puck from Henry. When Briar was flying she saw Sabrina, grabbed her and flew back into the sky.

"Let go of me!" Sabrina cried.

"Sabrina we are going to save Puck from the wrath of Henry Grimm." Briar said only half kidding.

"Fly as fast as you can or maybe a little faster." Sabrina suggested. Okay Briar flew so fast Sabrina was sure she had bugs in her teeth. Briar suddenly stopped and dive-bombed in between a raging Henry Grimm and an unsuspecting Puck.

"MOVE TINKERBELLE!" Henry yelled. Briar put Sabrina down, her face contorted red and purple with rage. _So much exactly like Puck_ Sabrina thought. Briar shot into the sky.

"I'M NOT TINKERBELLE, AM I THE SIZE OF A THIMBLE? NO! DO I REPRESENT LITTLE GIRLS ALL OVER THE WORLD? NO! I AM THE ALMIGHTY TRICKSTER QUEEN! SO I WILL NOT MOVE I THINK I'LL STAY IN YOUR WAY, GRAMPS!" Briar screeched as she stood in Henry's way. _She's definitely dads least favorite. _Sabrina thought. Puck had finally turned around and saw Briar sitting in front of Henry. He smirked and that turned into a grin and that turned into a huge smile.

"Grimm I'm so proud." Puck said to Sabrina, his eyes watering. Sabrina gave Puck and icy glare and walked over to Briar and Henry. Henry was yelling and Briar was shouting NO.

"Guys!" Sabrina shouted. They both looked at her and frowned. "that was the most immature thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah that was pretty immature, gramps." Briar hissed. He shot a dirty look at Briar and walked away. Puck came toward them.

"I'm insulted Grimm, that was the most immature thing you've seen and you live with me." Puck sighed. Briar's face looked tired and bored like she had been working to many hours.

"I've fallen threw a time vortex and done something's that well changed things. Where am I supposed to sleep?" Briar asked yawning.

"Well there's no room in my fort, let's go ask go ask Snow where you can sleep." Sabrina said.

…

"There's no room, you can share a room with Goldie if you want." Snow said.

"Sounds good." Briar mumbled, falling asleep on her feet. Sabrina practically had to drag Briar to the fort she was sharing with Goldie. Briar collapsed on the floor of Goldie's perfect looking fort. Sabrina through a blanket on her and left a note for Goldie about her guest.

…

BAM! Sabrina beat on the pan with the spoon but Briar wouldn't wake up. She was just like Daphne; she could sleep through the civil war.

"whatchadoinwitallthebanging." Briar grumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Up an at em time for training." Sabrina said.

"Zits ike six!"

"Get dressed!"

"Should I pull out my portable closet?" Briar grumbled sarcastically.

"You have a point I'll go get you some jeans and a tee-shirt."

"Golly thanks mom." Briar's voice dripped with sarcasm.

…

Once Briar was wearing a rock and roll shirt and jeans, all of Sabrina's clothes fit her, they went to the pavilion. Puck and Daphne were also there looking bed wrangled. Snow looked as beautiful as always.

"Okay kids I just want you to show me what you guys got. Sabrina and Daphne you fight and Briar and Puck you fight, no fatal injuries please." Snow said.

"To bad." Puck said giving Briar an evil smile.

"Yeah to bad." Briar said returning the evil smile.

"Go!" Snow yelled. Puck charged and Briar ducked he flew right over her head. When he was over her she grabbed his wooden sword right from his hand. Then she charged and tackled pushing him to the ground. She had her knees on his chest and the sword pointed above his neck. Snow's jaw dropped.

"Were you already trained?" Snow asked. Briar turned scarlet.

"N-not directly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not exactly supposed to be trained, I kind of uh watch and mimic." Briar said looking flustered. Sabrina's eyebrow rose, she would have done the same thing.

"I want you to fight me." Snow said.

"No I can't I won't w- Snow charged Briar ducked again but this time she hit Snow in the shins with the part of her sword that was flat. Snow tripped and Briar shoved her to the ground and held the sword above her stomach. Then she pulled it away and helped Snow up to her feet. Snow looked grim then smiled.

"I really hate saying this but our army stinks." Snow said almost laughing.

"And?" Briar asked.

"You need to train them." Snow said grimly.

22


	4. Sammy Grimm

**Umm I don't know what a Mary-Sue Is but I'm probably guessing it's a goody two shoes so I'll try not to make her a goody two shoes PenguinLoverGurl yeah they aren't t bomb coordinates** **haha. Review everyone who reads this**, **I mean it even if you just write hi. What is an alert list?**

Briar almost fell over laughing. "Me lead and army." She giggled shaking her head slowly.

"I'm not kidding." Snow said looking dead serious. Briar's eyes grew to the size of moons.

"Why?" Briar asked.

"You beat me and those dim wits that you call soldiers don't listen but I have a feeling having a little girl who's a better fighter than them should push some buttons." Snow grinned. Briar frowned then smiled. _This is great more people using me._ Briar thought but still nodded.

"When do I start?" Briar asked.

"Now." Snow said and Briar looked around, she noticed people had gathered around the pavilion.

"Can Sabrina stay with me because I don't know anyone?"

"Sure." Snow said walking away with Daphne. Puck had joined the others around the pavilion and was grumbling under his breath.

"Hey everyone!" Sabrina yelled. They all turned.

"Hello I'm Bri- Rose , Puck's cousin from New York city. And your new trainer!" Briar said, winking at Puck and Sabrina. _What?_ Sabrina thought.

"How is a little girl l supposed to teach us to fight?" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the army.

"If anyone has any doubts about me being trainer you may fight me in front of everyone." Briar said. Puck snorted. "Would you like to fight me Puck?" Puck shook his head vigorously and grimaced as if remembering his beating.

"I would like to challenge girl!" A voice yelled from the crowd. Sir Lancelot stepped forward holding his sword and Briar pulled her sword out of her belt loop.

"Big scary man going to hurt itty bitty me?" Briar mocked. Lancelot charged, Briar rose into the air and Lancelot hit a tree behind Briar and was dazed, Briar dropped to the ground, kicked him behind his knee, his legs buckled , he fell, and Briar lunged holding her sword above his chest. "Do you give up?" Briar snarled.

"You have wings how is that fair!" Lancelot cried.

"You have inhumane strength." Briar snarled again. "Get up!" She barked and he did scowling. She looked out into the crowd, whose jaws were almost at their feet, she gave one of her mischievous smiles. "Okay class go get a weapon of choose and I'll match you with the person who you're going to fight. You can show me what you can do, and I'll correct you." Briar commanded. When the people came back with some gruesome looking weapons. Sabrina was fighting Guinevere from King Arthur and Puck was paired with Uncle Jake.

"Go!" Briar cried. "No killing." Guinevere smiled at Sabrina and charged holding a small knife. Sabrina looked at the dagger Briar had given her yesterday. Sabrina waited till Guinevere was a foot away from her and stepped to the side and Guinevere charged by. Sabrina raced after her and jumped on her back covering her eyes with her hands. Sabrina kicked the knife out of Guinevere's hand. Sabrina had been in many fights but had no idea how to fight one on one. Guinevere kept running and ran into a huge tree and fell on her back.

…

Snow was right the army was horrible maybe worse. Briar had had to correct two people who were holding their sword backwards. Had to make Jake fight without magic but with a sword. Had to keep Goldie from killing Belle. Briar looked around she Sabrina standing over Guinevere with her sword above her stomach. Briar jogged over a grin on her face.

"Sabrina Grimm is the only one who managed to take down her opponent you guys. You are weak you call yourself an army, Pa-leez. Now get out of my sight." Briar barked. Sabrina looked at the departing crowd her jaw open. _It's an act _Briar mouthed to Sabrina who smiled. When everyone was gone Sabrina decided to ask a question that had been on her mind the whole time they had been training.

"So why did you say you were Pucks cousin?" Sabrina asked.

"There could be traitors who would like nothing more to kill the Grimm's; killing me would change the whole future. Second of all Daphne told me about Baba Yoga's prophecy and if it's me I would be killed on the spot. You don't think that anyone in the Scarlet Hand knows about that but I'm sure Baba Yoga owns a mirror and probably owned a mirror when she told you the prophecy." Briar said quickly.

"You think Baba Yogas a traitor?" Sabrina said.

"No, but the Hand can see through mirrors , I trust Baba Yoga with my life."

"You don't think she'll eat you?"

"I'd be bitter, plus I respect her and treat her like a human being. She taught me all the magic I know and we watch "Young and the Restless" together." Briar said nonchalantly. Sabrina laughed so hard she fell on the ground.

"Do you want to go get lunch." Briar said helping Sabrina up. Sabrina nodded and they walked into the Pavilion.

…

**25 years later**

Daphne Grimm was going to be killed, Sabrina would kill her than bring her back to life and let Puck kill her. Daphne hadn't told Sabrina yet it had been a day Sabrina would find out soon. BANG! Suddenly Daphne was cornered by her nephew, her sister, and her brother in-law.

"Where is Briar?" Sabrina said angrily.

"The past." Daphne whispered.

"What!" Puck yelled.

"The past P-A-S-T." Daphne said sadly. Sabrina shook her head and her whole body started to shake. Puck was frozen.

"How are we going to get her back?" Sammy said through gritted teeth.

"Someone has to go to the past." Daphne whispered.

"I'll do it." Puck said.

"No you will not, neither will Sabrina and neither will I, we are needed here." Daphne whimpered. All of the adults looked at Sammy who made the tiniest nod in the history of nods. Aunt Daphne handed him a weird clock thing and told how to use it.

…

**Normal time**

"Hey want to go on a walk?" Briar asked Sabrina and Puck after lunch, Daphne wasn't there because she was helping Snow with something.

"Sounds good." Sabrina said.

"Well I don't really want to but since you can't take of yourselves I'll come." Puck said coolly.

"I seem to remember winning a certain fight." Briar said walking into the woods with Sabrina, Puck scowled but followed. They kept walking till they came to the clearing where they had met.

"The good times." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Duh you met me." Briar said.

"Oh yeah that was the best moment of my life if best meant worst." Puck grumbled. Briar scowled and looked up. Suddenly the wind was blowing and the sky was opening trying to suck the kids up. Sabrina flew into the air but then the storm stopped and Puck caught her.

"Not again please God I've never done anything." Puck said and Sabrina noticed a figure falling toward them but this time no one tried to catch it. The figure landed with huge pink wings. It was a boy with shaggy dark brown hair; he had emerald eyes, and a permanent scowl. Sabrina thought the boy was very handsome. Briar ran and gave the boy a bear hug.

"Sammy I missed you sooo much." Briar said smiling then remembered Puck and Sabrina were with her.

"This is mom and dad." Briar said awkwardly. Sammy frowned and whispered something to Briar.

"I wouldn't know it was like this when I got here." Briar said.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Your hair is still um green." Puck giggled. "Is that a good answer Sammy?" Sammy nodded a small grin on his face.

"I don't mean to ruin the party but Sammy why are you here?" Briar asked.

"To bring you back." Sammy said.

"No." Briar said quietly.

27


	5. The Dangers Of a Trickster Queen

**Thanks for reading the authors note PenguinLoverGurl. And like I said before REIVEIW everyone who reads this! **

"What?" Sammy asked angrily.

"You heard me I'm not coming, Sammy." Briar said her eyes looked sad.

"You're gonna ruin the whole future!" Sammy cried

"Bro, if the future isn't ruined yet you don't the definition of ruin. Maybe we could fix the future?" Briar said hopefully. Sammy looked like he was going to kill her he shoved her hard. Puck raised an eyebrow at Sabrina. Briar got up and laughed brushing dirt off her knees. She grabbed Sammy's foot and pulled him into the air, his wings popped out but she still held him upside down.

"I'm not coming. Maybe you could process that in your very small brain." Briar snarled. "You can stay with me or you can leave, your chose but you do not make my choices. Unless they ask you if they should pull the plug when I'm dying." Puck looked at Sabrina and mouthed "just like us" Sabrina nodded. Puck mouthed something to her again. _What_? she mouthed back. "They're so much better looking than you" Puck mouthed. He was given an icy glare. He flew into the sky.

"Kids no matter how much enjoyment I get from you fighting, it must stop." Puck said truthfully. Sammy looked at him and rolled his eyes, like Sabrina.

"She has to go back it will tear the future apart if she doesn't." Sammy said.

"So you like fighting in a war? You like living at camp Charming? You like that future?" Puck said seriously. Sammy flushed. "Sammy, you are my son and Briar is my daughter." Puck turned green when he said that. "So I don't really want you to grow up in war, if some way she or you can change the future you do that. But you see Briar can't leave."

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked giving Briar an evil eye.

"I'm sorta, kinda, training the soldiers." Briar said. Sammy shook his head as if trying to wake up from a dream.

"We can stay." Sammy sighed. If you can dance in the air that's what Briar was doing. "Where can I stay."

"Pucks room." Sabrina called from on the ground.

"I don't share with anyone!" Puck cried.

"Neither do I." Sammy said.

"You can sleep in the trees like a bat?" Briar said. Sabrina thought this was a joke but it was not. They all landed and Sammy spun on his heel. He turned in to a bat and hung on a tree. Pucks mouth was agape.

"I didn't know you could do that, why don't you just sleep like a bat." Sabrina said.

"When I do that I want to drink blood and make you join team Briar." Briar said not even kidding.

"You can turn into animals too." Puck muttered. Briar shrugged and spun on her heel. She was suddenly a unicorn.

"My names Kraven the deceiver." Briar laughed. Sabrina burst into laughter. Which is something she rarely.

"How do you know that!" Puck yelled.

"You keep it on a shelf above your bed, to this day." Briar said now looking like Briar again. Puck turned pink and flew away. Sabrina and Briar walked out of the woods clearly bored. Daphne ran up to them and pulled Briar aside.

"Did you ask, Snow?" Daphne asked in a hushed tone.

"No I forgot." Briar said. Daphne grabbed her hand and dragged her to Snow.

"Snow we need to ask you something." Daphne said.

"Yes?" Snow said.

"Well you know Christmas is really soon and me and Briar were hoping maybe we could have a formal dance and dinner to celebrate?" Daphne asked with her hand in her mouth. Snow smiled.

"Yes that sounds great. How about tomorrow you girls can decorate the pavilion and training is canceled." Snow said sounding excited. Briar grinned one of her Pucktastic grins. During dinner Daphne had been informed about Sammy and Briar's middle finger disappeared once because Sabrina was embarrassed. After dinner Snow made the announcement about the dance and dinner. People were expected to wear their nicest clothes which was probably a t shirt and jeans with no holes. The whole conversation Daphne and Briar had grinned at Sabrina and Puck.

…

"This can only mean bad, bad things for us." Puck said sourly when dinner was over. Sabrina nodded and went to her fort.

…

It was midnight and Puck was going to get Briar. He had a bucket of paint and thousands of pink feathers. Puck flew slowly and landed softly in front of Goldie and Briar's fort. He was about to walk in when a bucket of soap water was dumped on him from above and he was assaulted by perfume.

"The almighty trickster king has been tricked the awesome, magnificent being that is me." A voice said behind him. He turned and Briar was standing behind him laughing. AT HIM! Puck turned in to a bull and charged her she raised into the air and he hit a tree. He was beginning to realize this was her favorite trick. By now people were beginning to wake up and trying to separate them but they couldn't. Puck charged again and Briar belched fire. Henry yelled and hollered to no avail.

…

Sabrina stood in the back of the crowd staring at the fighting._ This is what my whole life is going to be like, I AM DOOMED._ She thought. Suddenly a dark head walked out of the crowd and grabbed Briar's arm. Sammy. He dragged her back to her fort and practically threw her inside.

31


	6. The Dance

**Thanks to the people who review. Sammy has to ruin the fun because I kinda of want him to be the opposite of Puck.**

Daphne woke up to Briar yelling at her that it was one in the afternoon and they had to start decorating the pavilion.

"But I'm tired!" Daphne complained.

"Me too but we said we would do this so let it be, woman." Briar said. Grabbing Daphne and pulling her up. Briar had to wait five minutes so Daphne could get dressed. When Daphne came out she was dressed in a princess outfit holding a wand.

"Can we ask Red if she wants to help?"

"Yup." Briar said turning so she could go to Red's and Mr. Canis's fort, who had become close.

"REEEEEDDDD!" Daphne yelled into the fort Red walked up to them and nodded.

"Do you want to come help us decorate the pavilion for the dance?" Briar asked kindly. Red grinned, a smile ear to ear and nodded enthusiastically. They went off to the pavilion looking very merry. Red screamed when a huge bat flew up to them. Briar just grinned and swatted it. The bat landed on the ground and began to grow into a boy.

"Red this is Sammy, my brother." Briar said. Sammy nodded at Red and looked at Briar.

"Briar we need to talk." Sammy said. "In private." Briar and Sammy walked behind the pavilion.

"Briar we have to go back." Sammy said sternly.

"No!" Briar yelled. Sammy gritted his teeth and grabbed Briar's arm dragging her to an empty spot to open the portal. He didn't get very far because Briar bit his arm and he yelled and let go. Daphne heard the commotion and she and Red ran to them and began throwing paint brushes at Sammy that they were going to use to decorate the pavilion. Puck who had been walking by had starting throwing glop grenades at either side they both dodged them easily. Henry Grimm and Sabrina who had been walking and discussing NYC had seen a girl in a boy fist fighting in the air and ran to that direction. That's when all hell broke loose. Henry was yelling about Puck about how untamed his kids were and Puck was yelling that they were Sabrina's kids first. Daphne was yelling at Sammy who was yelling at Briar. Sabrina was yelling at everyone and Red had taken the opportunity to slip away.

"PEOPLE!" A voice yelled. Everyone turned Snow stood there looking angry. She glared at them and everyone's shoulder's slumped even Puck. "Daphne and Briar are supposed to be decorating the pavilion. Sammy, I understand you want to go back and that's fine but Briar is not going if that's not clear enough." Sammy looked like he wanted to live under a rock. Snow basically told him his sister didn't need him and that felt like a punch in the gut. Sammy ran into the woods and Sabrina and Puck followed him. Briar and Daphne walked to the pavilion leaving Henry and Snow in the woods.

…

Sabrina and Puck found Sammy high in a tree and Puck flew up and brought him down. He looked angry and sad.

"Sammy Grimm you can stay or go but you don't decide what Briar does." Sabrina said.

"Yup Sabrina doesn't do what I tell her to do." Puck said then he looked at Sabrina and said, "Dance monkey dance!" Sabrina glared at him. "See." Puck said.

"I will stay." Sammy said. Sabrina nodded.

"Go get ready for the dance." Sabrina said. Sammy shook his head and turned into a bat and flew away.

…

When Briar and Daphne walked into the pavilion Red was their cutting out beautiful paper snowflakes and sitting next a box of blue Christmas lights. Briar smiled at Red and Red grinned back. Briar grabbed the box and flew up to the inside of the pavilion and started to hang the blue lights. Daphne had tape and was hanging the snow flakes. Briar grinned this was nice. Briar turned into an ape and started dragging the tables out of the pavilion. When she was done she grinned it was beautiful. She asked Daphne for the wand she had let her borrow. She walked outside.

"Gimme some snow!" She said. It started to flurry. She grinned and saw Daphne and Red Grinning too. It was darker now and the blue lights lit the pavilion. Briar carefully tied mistletoe with fishing string to a large stick, completing Daphne and her plan. Soon guest started to arrive looking happy and content. Daphne and Red welcomed everyone in. Daphne held her wand pointing at people and saying "Gimme a dress" Briar given herself an orange dress up to her knees. Red had a simple red collared dress on and Daphne had a pink dress with a tutu. Charming and Snow arrived looking joyous and excited. Puck arrived and looked less than happy. He was even less happy when Briar found three glop grenades and threw them outside.

Sabrina walked in and Daphne gave her a pretty sleeveless blue dress. Red was the only one who saw that Pucks mouth dropped. Briar danced around acting like a good hostess and Daphne was talking to Snow and Charming. Puck sat in the corner and Sabrina slumped down next to him, looking unhappy. Puck couldn't blame her he wasn't happy to be there either.

"Do you want to dance because I guess that's what we're supposed apparently?" Puck said. Sabrina nodded and looked confused. Puck grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the pavilion. They started to dance to a slow song.

"We might not even need the mistletoe." Daphne whispered.

"Puck would never do that." Briar said. They looked at Puck and Sabrina and briar popped her wings out and flew over them holding her large stick with the mistletoe she hung it to the top of the pavilion so it hung above them. Daphne walked over according to the plan and tapped Puck on the shoulder. Puck and Sabrina turned beet red. Briar walked over. Puck was shaking his head and so was Sabrina.

"Wimps." Briar said. Puck and Sabrina both turned to her.

"You're going to be grounded in the future." Puck said. Sabrina nodded.

"Okay coward." Briar said. Puck glared at her.

"I'm not a wimp."

"Prove it."

"I will." Puck said. Sabrina had walked away because she was so embarrassed. Puck walked in front of her and kissed her. Sabrina punched him in the gut.

36


	7. Fire!

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Disclaimer I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm ;) Sorry I couldn't upload soon enough I wasn't allowed to update for a few days.**

Sabrina was angry and confused she wanted to yell. How could Puck do that she literally would've attacked him if there wasn't a party going on. She was about to storm out of the pavilion when Sammy Grimm ran in he was out of breathe.

"The Hand is here." Sammy heaved. Snow looked at Briar who's mouth formed an O. Sabrina spun around. _No _she thought.

"First position?" Guinevere asked Briar who gave a curt nod. Sabrina saw something glowing in the distance.

"Their burning camp!" She yelled. Briar's, Sammy's, and Puck's wings popped out they each grabbed a bowl of punch and flew outside.

The fire was so hot immensely hot. It wasn't large but it was spreading. As for the Hand they were nowhere to be found. Briar dumped the cold punch everywhere. She heard people around her stopping the fire. Briar saw a shadow and something stabbed her hand. She suddenly felt tired and everything went black.

It was over the fire had stopped and a sigh of relief escaped Sabrina's mouth. Red screamed and ran into the soot and ash Daphne and Sammy ran too. Briar was lying on the ground unconscious. Sammy yelled and checked a pulse. It was there thank god. He beat on her chest but nothing happened. Puck and Sammy flew her to Nurse Sprat. Sabrina had refused to let go of Puck's foot so she was there too.

"I don't know what it is." Nurse Sprat said. "Sabrina, Puck, and umm you kid go home." Sammy shook his head and sat next to Briar's cot. He looked sad and depressed he placed his hand on Briar's forehead and stroked her hair back. Nurse Sprat went to go get some magical potion and poured it into an IV. Briar's eyes didn't open but her cheeks turned pinker. Nurse Sprat looked at Sammy pitifully.

"Is she your sister?" She asked. Sammy nodded and looked at Briar. "She will wake up tomorrow but will need time to get better and she'll probably be up and walking in a week or two."

"You don't know Briar." He mumbled. She would probably up and walking in two days. Sammy slept there that night Sammy woke up to two voices.

"The dance was fun." A voice said.

"Except for the fact that you know we were attacked." A voice he knew. Briar! He stood up and practically tackled her in a hug even though she was lying down, he saw Daphne grinning. Briar smiled and pushed him away her face growing green and vomited on the ground. Sammy didn't even care. Briar was okay and yeah he had vomit on his shoe but she was alive. Daphne pointed a wand at the vomit.

"Gimme some moving cleaning supplies." She said. Mops danced around and cleaned the vomit up.

"Sammy, you're acting totally Pucktastic even though you have vomit on your shoe!" Daphne said. "I'm gonna go get Sabrina and Puck." She said running out of the nursing tent. Briar swung her feet over the bed and stumbled but Sammy caught her.

"Arrrrggghhh The almighty Trickster Queen is restrained by an illness!" Briar cried angrily throwing herself on the bed beating it with her fist. But she tired herself out and sat up and pouted. Being weak and being immobile irked her off to no end. Sabrina and Puck waked in giving angry looks at each other. They weren't on speaking terms. Briar looked at her feet and her pinky toe was gone but it didn't appear for a few seconds longer than usual. This caused Briar to be irked off more. Sabrina and Puck stared at her she must look really sick she looked at her hand it was paper white.

She didn't see that her face was green, her hair was a mess, and she looked very weak. A weak Briar was not good everyone came to that conclusion. Red ran into the room and hugged Briar who smiled. Red was actually her best friend in the future. Red was young but smart and capable. Red stopped hugging her and pulled a picture with Red and Briar and the rest of the family on it. It was so pretty the pictures were detailed and the people looked just like themselves. Briar enveloped Red in a hug. Sabrina smiled and so did Puck but not at each other. Briar handed Sammy the picture. He studied it carefully his picture made him look strong and reliable. Briar looked like she had a great prank in mind but her eyes looked serious. Sabrina looked bold and intelligent but a little sad. Daphne looked excited and happy. Puck looked brave and crafty too.

Veronica looked lovely and like a fighter. Henry looked proud and a little angry. Jake looked extremely sad. Granny Relda looked kind and sweet. Mr. Canis looked sad, old, and unhappy. Red herself looked quit but peaceful. Elvis looked normal. Everyone in the room looked at the pictures and smiled.

"Red it's beautiful." Briar said. Red smiled. Briar looked at Puck and Sabrina they weren't talking. She guessed that only happened when they were furious. She looked at Daphne. Then a thought came into her mind.

"Does Snow know I can't help the soldiers?" She asked worriedly.

"Everyone knows and their all worried." Daphne said.

"I'm not worried." Puck said. Daphne elbowed him.

"He didn't sleep last night he was really worried." Daphne said giving Puck a glare. Briar couldn't help but notice he had bags under his eyes. Sabrina looked deep in thought.

"How come Briar was the only one who got sick? I mean Puck and Sammy were in the fire as long as Briar and so was Snow." Sabrina said. Sammy's eyes widened.

"Can you burn an apple?" Daphne asked.

"Marshmallow you can burn anything." Puck said.

"No, that's not it." Sammy said grabbing Briar's hand. He saw the cut on Briar's hand.

"The fire was a division someone wanted Briar out of the picture." Sammy said. Everone gasped.

"I was pricked by a spinning wheel?" Briar said. Sammy nodded. "Where do you get a spinning wheel?"

"Maleficent." Sammy said.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"The dragon lady from Sleeping Beauty." Sammy said. _Someone knows who Briar is and about the prophecy. _Daphne and Briar had the same expression. There is a traitor among Charming's Army.

40


	8. Angry Briar, Dead Dragon

**Thanks for reviewing everyone Disclaimer I don't own The Sisters Grimm **

Briar started to shake uncontrollably. Sammy looked horrified like he had never seen his sister scared. Everyone in the room looked scared. Briar stopped shaking.

"Why am I not still asleep?" Briar asked.

"You're not in love and there always has to be away out of magic." Sammy said.

"Who could the traitor possibly be?" Daphne asked. Briar's eyes got really big.

"I killed a dragon. Maleficent is part dragon but can turn into a human. Who is new at camp?" Briar said.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"I don't think the dragon died. I think the dragon is very much alive and walking around camp." Briar said and everyone gasped. "I'm guessing she doesn't like being almost killed."

"Yeah it's not fun." Puck said. Briar raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kill Maleficent. She put me asleep for a day. You don't even know how long it was. It felt like I was sleeping forever, like my eyes were glued closed." Briar said shaking with fury. She swung her feet over the bed and started to walk.

"How did she do that?" Red asked Sammy.

"Briar can do anything if she is fueled with anger." Sammy said. As they were marching Briar started to mutter,

"How do you carry a spinning wheel around, I mean no carrying a large prickly wheel around was not suspicious at all because everyone carries that around. You know just your average everyday object." Briar was now yelling. Sammy put his arm on her shoulder she looked like she was going to bite his hand off and Sammy quickly moved hand.

**25 years later**

"Where are Samuel and Briar?" Sabrina asked herself she missed them so much. Also Robin, who was six, kept pranking her and Puck. Sabrina didn't even know Puck could be pranked. Sabrina had noticed a long time ago her children pranked differently. Briar pranked to make a point or get back at someone, Sammy pranked when someone hurt his family, and Robin was almost exactly like Puck, she pranked constantly. The worst thing was she didn't even have to ask where they Briar and Sammy because she was starting to have memories. These memories were strange though like they from a book and could change. Things were changing; people from the Scarlet Hand were suddenly not being seen.

At that moment a crazy red headed blue eyed girl ran in and threw a water balloon at Sabrina and ran out. _So this is what it's like for Briar and Sammy. Living with Robin, pranking them constantly. _Puck walked in with a mirror. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Magic mirror." Puck said then he looked at the mirror. "Mirror on the wall show me all my kids fourteen to thirteen." Suddenly like a pebble being thrown the mirror formed an image. It showed Briar holding a sword looking angry and pale. Sammy, Puck, Sabrina, Daphne and Reds were following her. Briar was ranting something. They could make out one word _Maleficent. _

"She's going to kill Maleficent." Puck said in awe. Sabrina was amazed.

"Can she even do that?" Sabrina asked.

"We killed a jabberwocky." Sabrina clicked her tongue.

"Well now we know where they are. But can't get there." Puck said.

"I don't care I'm a villain a horrible Villain." Robin said even though she sounded worried.

"Of the worst kind." Sabrina sighed.

**Present time**

"Snow who is the newest person here?" Briar asked.

"A woman named Janet." Snow said, "Why?"

"Where?"

"The second fort to the left." The group exited.

…

Briar opened the flap of the fort and walked in.

"Hey!" A woman with black hair and green eyes said.

"Shut up Maleficent." Briar said. The woman's eyes glowed. She hissed.

"Awake are we?" The woman says.

"No asleep." Briar said sarcastically. The woman grew and grew. She transformed into a white dragon. "Come at me bro." Briar said holding her sword. The dragon attracted a lot of attention. People came charging out. The dragon flew into the air. Sammy, Briar, and Puck flew into the air. The dragon flew and attacked Briar, tackling her onto the ground.

"You're going to taste good." Maleficent said. Maleficent suddenly collapsed. Sammy stood holding a large pointy wheel that he found in her fort. Briar laughed a tinkling fairy sounding laugh.

"Now get her off me." Briar said. After the whole army helped move the dragon they had to carry it to the hall of wonders.

44


	9. Peter

.

**Thanks to all the reviewers. Disclaimer I don't own The Sisters Grimm. Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been really busy with school ending.**

The next day Briar walked grimacing and limping. Sammy took notice and made Briar sit down.

"What is wrong?" Sammy demanded.

"Nothing." Briar said quietly.

"If you don't tell me I'll tell mom you have been training!"

"Sabrina is mom, you idiot!" Suddenly a surge of pain ran threw her leg. She clutched it and groaned.

"Briar show me your leg!" Sammy yelled. Briar slowly pulled her pant leg to her knee. A deep cut that looked infected. "Briar that is probably infected! I'm taking you to nurse Sprat right now!"

"No. My army will not learn anything!" Briar yelled.

"Me or dad or Snow could train them." Sammy said.

"Dads like, twelve and Snow can't get them to do anything. Sammy, and you just can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a large idea."

"And that is?"

"We need a spy. Someone the Hand doesn't know you're not known are you?" Briar said not really looking for an answer. Sammy opened his mouth and closed it, his mouth was dry and his tongue was spitless. Sammy sighed and picked up Briar bridal style. Briar kicked with her good leg, slapped, and yelled. Still Sammy wouldn't put her down.

…

Sabrina was talking to Uncle Jake about the fire when she heard two voices yelling.

"It will heal!"

"It won't!"

"If you don't put me down I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Go right ahead!"

Sabrina and Uncle Jake turned around and saw Sammy holding Briar. Sammy was carrying Briar to the makeshift medical tent because the original one had been burnt down. Sabrina and her uncle walked over.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Maleficent cut Briar! I'm taking her to the nurse." Sammy said.

"Let me see the cut." Jake said. When he saw the cut that was very deep and tinted green he made a face that showed he was disgusted. Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird smelling lotion and put it on the cut. A minute later he removed the lotion and the cut was gone.

"Briar, you're not going to kill your brother in his sleep." Sabrina said.

"Can I kill him just a little bit?" Briar asked.

"No!" everyone in the group cried but Briar. Sammy dropped Briar in the ground Briar dusted her hands off on her jeans, smiled an evil smile at Sammy and walked away.

**Present time**

"I can't take it!" Sabrina yelled at Daphne. "I want to make sure my kids are safe!"

"I remember them being safe!" Daphne shouted.

"For how long Daphne, I'm sending someone to the past you can help or not!"

"WHO WILL YOU SEND?" Daphne yelled in exasperation.

"Peter Pan."

"Puck won't like that."

"I don't care!"

Sabrina went and fetched the red headed boy who had recently joined the army. Sabrina told the boy who looked about Briar's age but she knew he was much older like Puck he was an everafter.

"So you want to send me to the future to help your kids and there is a possible option for trouble?" Peter asked.

"Uh yes?" Sabrina said.

"I'm in!" Peter cheered. Sabrina took him to Daphne and Daphne sent him to the future.

**Present time**

_How could Sabrina be so mad?_ Puck thought flying through the woods when he came to the clearing where he met Briar and Sammy. The sky became cloudy and gray. Puck cursed under his breath. For the third time a figure fell from the sky. This time the person almost hit him and started to fly without wings right before they hit the ground.

"Who are you?" Puck growled holding his wooden sword.

"Peter. Peter Pan." Peter said. "You wouldn't be Samuel or Briar Grimm?"

"NO! I'm Puck the almighty Imp why are you here Pan!"

"Sabrina Grimm sent me to watch over her kids."

"MY kids!"

"NO SABRINA'S IDOIOT!"

"They're both our kids!"

"You mean you're the father?"

"No duh Sherlock." Puck heard a fluttering and Briar landed next to him looking angry.

"Who's the Red Head over there?" Briar asked Puck.

"Peter Pan." Puck spat.

"Really? Sammy hates him and my dad hates him. And I'm not exactly a member of his fan club." Briar said. Peter looked at Puck and Briar like he had never met someone rude as himself.

"I'm standing right hear." Peter said

"I would have never guessed Red Head." Briar said. "By the way why are you here?"

"To protect Sabrina's kids."

"We have enough protection."

"Well I was told your stupid."

"You were not!"

"Your right it was a given."

"I feel as though you need to be hit with a chair in the face." Briar said.

...

Daphne walked with Red through the woods she was supposed to get Briar and Puck for dinner, she heard yelling and she ran into the clearing. Puck, Briar, and a boy she didn't know were all yelling. She walked into the clearing.

"STOP iTS DINNER TIME!" Daphne yelled. All three heads turned to her. Briar and Puck walked over to Daphne, neither of them could resist food. Peter began to walk with them. Briar turned around a glint of mischievous in her eyes.

"Peter, wait here no one can see you so stray here." Briar said.

"Why?"

"You could be the spy." Briar said then she grabbed Red and Puck grabbed Daphne and they flew away. Peter flew into a tree and sat on a limb. Why had he agreed to this? More important why was he listening to Briar?

49


	10. Briar Changes Her Image

**Disclaimer I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

After dinner Briar, Snow, Charming, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red, Canis, Veronica, Henry Jake, Sammy, and Relda went into the woods to see Peter. Puck and Sammy looked like they wanted to drop gallons of goo on Peter. Once they were all together Briar said her plan.

"We need a spy. I would be the spy but I've been seen. Sammy could be the spy but I realized that he has been seen. Thus Peter Pan can be the spy." Briar finished triumphantly. No one said anything except Puck who said no one said 'thus' anymore.

"Thus, thus, thusity, thus, thus." Briar said.

"It's a good idea Briar but we can't risk someone's life." Snow said. Briar looked guiltily at Peter who hadn't even agreed to go.

"If someone volunteered could they go?" Briar asked.

"Yes they could." Snow said. With that Briar held all of her long blond hair above her head, sighed, pulled out her sword and swung. Everyone's jaws dropped. Briars hair was now short and shaggy like Puck's, hair hung in front of her eyes you couldn't see. She pulled the hoddie of her jacket up and pushed her bangs back so she looked like she hadn't cut her hair.

"I volunteer. I'll leave after Christmas in four days." Briar said getting up and walking out of the woods. Everyone blinked and Sammy punched a tree, he couldn't even go how would he change his appearance? Daphne had tears in her eyes red was sobbing into Mr. Canis's shoulder.

"I was sent to protect her and I didn't!" Peter yelled. "I'm going." Puck looked at Peter but the cold hate wasn't there just a look that said _if my daughter doesn't come back I will kill you._ Puck knew he couldn't go the scarlet hand knew him to well, I mean there weren't many flying blond boys flying around.

"SHE IS MY SISTER! I HAVE TO GO!" Sammy cried.

"We can't change into other people." Puck said bitterly

...

Briar hadn't taken off her hoddie at all. She had no money so she made gifts with help of a magic wand. For Red she had super glued red gems to a shirt that didn't fit Daphne anymore and arranged them to say Red. For Veronica she mixed a concoction of smells to make perfume (she hoped it wouldn't attract bugs). For Henry she used magic to make his tent like living area larger(she was trying not to use a lot of magic but had no idea what to get Henry). For Puck she decorated and made a cake with loads of sugar and candy. For Relda she went around the whole camp and wrote down all their recipes that were not in the least normal then she stapled the recipe papers together. For Daphne she bedazzled a pocket journal. For Basil she put rocks in a bottle for an instrument. For Jake a seed a, rose seed.

She had no idea what to get Mr. Canis , Sabrina, or Sammy. If she had time she wanted to make Peter something because she felt horrible for volunteering him. Briar went into the woods and found a little stream with a stone in it; the water had run the stone over so much it had turned flat and blue. Briar put it in her pocket; she would put it on string for Sabrina. She decided she would ask the candlestick make for a candle for Mr. Canis. She went to the candlestick maker and got an ocean candle. She knew what she would get Sammy after searching for so long. She made Sammy's gift. And got a deck of cards for Peter and fell asleep in her fort.

…

Briar woke to the caroling of Daphne and Red that were standing over her.

"Merry Christmas!" Daphne said. "Were going to granny's come on, Sammy is already there."

"Okay I just need to do something." Briar said.

…

Briar smuggled Peter in to the camp with use of a magic ring Jake had lent her. She stopped at her fort and got the presents. When Peter and she got to granny's house she handed out the presents. Puck practically fell on his cake, Red put her shirt over her original clothes, Daphne began to write, Sabrina put on her necklace, Basil shook his toy, Mr. Canis had joy in his eyes when Briar handed him the candle, Veronica wore her Perfume. Peter and Red played cards. Henry smiled, Jake looked sad but happy, and Granny Relda made lunch with the cook book.

"What is this?" Sammy asked looking at the watch with not a clock but a mirror. Briar shook her head.

"Briar thank you for the presents." Relda said while they were eating lunch. Briar got up to use the bathroom and Sammy followed her.

"What is this?" He hissed. Briar pulled her Hoodie sleeve down to show she had the same watch thingy. She tapped it three times and suddenly Sammy's watch looked like a T.V with Briar on it. He tapped the watch.

"You made this?" Sammy asked slightly amazed.

"Brother I do other things than fight." Briar said. Sammy went back to the table and Briar used the bathroom. When she came back her family looked at her pleadingly.

"Please don't go." Sabrina said. Briar shook her head sadly. Christmas then switched from happy to sad.

…

At the end of the sad day briar hugged her family good bye. Peter followed her.

"Let's go." He said.

"You're not coming."

"Your family allowed it." Peter said. Briar looked at him and together they took flight towards people who could kill them and wanted to.

**Please, please review.**

53


	11. A Chapter of Extreme Shortness

**Please, please review. Disclaimer I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

"Where are we supposed to go?" Peter asked.

"I guess we'll just follow the destruction." Briar said.

"Do we just like you know, sign up for The Hand?"

"I hope so." Briar said. They flew in silence until they saw a huge castle. It was gray and stone, sloppily put together. It looked like it could hold hundreds of people. Briar looked scared she grabbed Peter's hand but didn't say anything, he could understand. Briar looked at him and nodded, together they descended to the front ground of the castle, and no one was there.

"Hullo! Is this the Scarlet hand?" Briar shouted. Suddenly a slit in the door opened.

"WHO'S THERE?" A voice shouted. Briar made her voice gruff.

"Tom Thumb." Briar said thinking of the first everafter she could.

"And Peter Pan." Peter said. There were an arrangement of clicks and then the door opened a girl who looked like a boy stood there looking manly. Briar grimaced at the girl and her wings fluttered.

"Tom has wings does he?" The man woman asked.

"Well of course." Briar said with Peter nodding behind her.

"Shrink then." He and or she said.

"Um well…" Briar said.

"Wow, you can't just go around telling people to shrink." Peter said.

"Yeah it's actually kind of rude." Briar said. The man like girl grunted and threw a punch at Briar who leaned back and Peter ducked. The girls fist hit a tree and she cried out in pain.

"Natalie what did I say about provoking the new soldiers!" Beast yelled. Natalie made a sound the sounded like 'erfghter'. "Go away Natalie."

"Well um where can we sign up?" Briar asked.

"No need to sign up just find a room you can share." Beast said. Peter and Briar were walking into the building when Beast told Briar to brush her bangs back.

"Sorry you looked like a Grimm."

"Eww the Grimms." Briar said. Walking into the building.

55


	12. Darkness and Light

**Reviews Welcome Disclaimer I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

"Eww the Grimms?" Peter smirked after they found a room which resembled a college dorm.

"Eww the Peter." Briar said tapping her mirror bracelet. Sammy's Face popped up.

"Oh god Briar how are you?" Sammy asked.

"Well we actually died 34 times." Briar said sarcastically. Sammy glared at her.

"Don't joke, Briar Grimm don't you dare." Sammy said threateningly. Briar starred at him scowling suddenly Sammy was pushed out of the picture.

"Puck let me see I want to-"

"Sabrina I have no cares for what you want."

"Let me see, let me see!"

"No Marshmallow!"

"Please may I see?"

"Next you can, Red." Puck face broke on the mirror he was grinning but it wasn't as happy grin it looked as though he was worried.

"So how are all the idiots at the hand?" Puck asked

"We only saw a boy called Natalie and beast." Briar said. She could hear Sabrina snort in the background.

"Okay be safe and talk to Red." Puck said.

"Hi Briar." Red said

"Hi Red."

"Bye here's Sabrina." Sabrina's face came on.

"How's it going?" Briar asked.

"I'm still not talking to Puck so everything's great." Sabrina smiled.

"Oh but how's Charming's army? "

"Fine but-

Suddenly a huge bang sounded and Briar shut the watch. The door was kicked open. Nottingham was standing there holding hand cuffs.

"A Grimm? Oh yes a Grimm. I wonder who?" Nottingham sang very un- Nottinghamish.

"Where?" Briar said.

"The gigs up Briar." Peter said. "I'm the snitch. They knew you were coming. They knew about you and Sammy. They know who you are. They know everything." Peter said. Nottingham grabbed her arm and started to walk her forward. Peter grabbed her watch and put in his pocket.

"I Trusted you, you rotten cockroach flavored smashed jellybean I even thought-" Briar yelled stopping abruptly trying to bite Nottingham, who continued to drag her down the hall. Peter sighed.

…

Briar sat hopelessly starring at the floor. Her cell was basically a concrete room with a carpet square. There was a 3 feet by 2ft window with bars. Briar knew all hope was lost she was to be beheaded. It's funny how sometimes when it seems everything is lost and dark someone comes along and pulls you out of the dark and into the light that is sometimes how life works if you know deep down that you will refuse to die. Briar heard running and laughter suddenly six boys were in front of her door.

"Who are you?" Briar asked.

"We're the lost boys of course." The shortest boy said unlocking the door.

"Like with Peter Pan." Briar asked.

"Well… Didn't he sell you out and we saved you. So yeah." The tallest boy said shoving the other boy and unlocking the door. Briar slowly got up and walked to the lost boys.

**So what do think? Should Peter be a real traitor?**

58


	13. Thimbles

As they walked the tallest lost boy introduced himself as Max. The prison was surprisingly unguarded like they hadn't expected Briar to escape. When they finally got outside Briar was surprised to see a pretty blond girl outside. She reached for her dagger and realized it wasn't there. A rage washed over her she never wanted someone hurt so much. She wanted to hurt Peter like he hurt her. Not physical but in the heart. It felt like he had beaten her heart with an aluminum bat. Briar hadn't left Ferryport ever; she was half everafter she could never leave. Ferryport was a war zone no humans and the everafter kids fought in the war no one was really happy enough to have fun. Sammy was mature Robin was immature.

Being alone sucked and when Briar made a friend she loved them with all her heart but Peter was never really her friend was he? No she decided he had wanted her dead. Briar hadn't ever really done anything to anyone but have the last name Grimm.

"Who are you?" Briar asked her fist shaking.

"Tinkerbelle." The girl said. She had short blond hair warm brown eyes.

"Why did you guys help me?" Briar said.

"You have trusting issues. I'm just guessing that you wanted Peter to give you a thimble?" Tinkerbelle said.

"What is a thimble?" Briar demanded. She had a feeling she wouldn't like what she said.

"A kiss."

"I would rather fall off a cliff and be mauled by a bear."

"Whatever you say." Tinkerbelle said in an odd way like she was a much older woman, much wiser, like she had lived life.

**What do you think I don't own anything?**

59


	14. Truce

**I don't own any thing. Thanks for the nice reviews iizninja and LethalRomanticGirl. Sorry the chapters are so short.**

"Let's just go, where are we going?" Briar snapped. Tinkerbelle put her hands upin mocking apologetic motion. Max gave Tinkerbelle a hard look that said "You know what a good thing to do right now would be? To shut up. Shutting up would great maybe even amazing." Briar was so angry she ran and took off muttering under her breath. Suddenly she felt something tapping on her shoulder she turned suddenly. Tinkerbelle was flying Briar let out a howl of rage and without meaning to she turned into a flying lion. She cursed herself she was terrible at morphing.

Briar turned back into herself to see Tinkerbelle was roaring with laughter. Briar could barely contain her anger she was physically shaking.

"Oh look the ugly baby is angry." Tink jeered. Briar threw her fist forcefully into Tink's arm. Tink attempted to kick her in the stomach and failed. Briar easily dodged it. Tink grabbed Briars arm and Briar karate chopped Tink's hand. Tink pulled away she was already breathing hard.

"Looks like someone doesn't play the physical card to well." Briar mocked. Tinkerbelle looked at her hand a bruised was already forming. Briar's face fell she hadn't wanted to hurt Tinkerbelle she reached for Tink's arm Tink let her have it reluctantly Briar was half magic maybe she could…

She touched the bruise and it healed. She'd never done that before it amazed her but scared her. There was a silent truce between them and they landed next to Max silently and they all began to walk toward Camp Charming.

59


	15. Home

**I don't own anything.**

The walk was long and hard. It took a day without flying. When they finally got to Camp Charming they were all wet, tired, hungry and thirsty. They got to the gates and Briar hit the them with little force. Then all the lost boys and Tinkerbelle started to bang. A bat flew up to the gate, quickly morphing into Sammy he unlocked the gate and hugged Briar. Tinkerbelle didn't stop looking at him. Sammy held out his hand to be shook by Tinkerbelle, whom he had quickly sensed as a leader.

"Sammy Grimm." He said.

"But know to the ladies as Mr. Mysterious." Briar giggled out. Sammy and Tinkerbelle gave her a dark look but all of the lost boys cracked up.

"What happened?" Sammy asked suddenly serious.

"Peter Pan." And briar began to tell the story.

…

Sammy banged his fist to the brick wall. "I will kill him twice." He said as the sun began to rise people began to awake. Puck, Sabrina and Daphne came out almost last and they to hear the painful betrayal.

"Has he ever been eaten it is painful. He is going to be eaten." Puck mumbled

61


	16. Done

**Please review I do not own anything **

People tried talking to Briar but she wasn't herself she spent more time training by herself or with Tinkerbelle who didn't talk too much to her and was really trying to improve he speed and endurance. Sometimes she hung out with Max whom she had became good friend with. One day when she was training so hard.

"Slash. Jab. Protect. Repeat." She muttered while mutilating a dummy. When she was sweaty and thirsty she sat under a tree with no snow under it, she shivered and took a sip of her water. She finally stood up and sprinted a few meters and took off.

…

Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Puck, the Grimm family, Snow and The Lost Boys sat in the Pavilion. Apparently they had all gotten Sammy's urgent message. Sammy Grimm walked in .

"Why must we be here?" Puck whined.

"Too talk about a important day in the Grimm family's history. What is today?" Sammy said in an oddly happy voice.

"January 2nd!" Daphne yelled.

"Bingo and tomorrow is January 3rd. Any guesses."

"I dunno." Sabrina said.

"IT'S BRIAR'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!"

"You're just telling us now!" everyone yelled. Sammy grinned.

"Well I think Briar should have a party and presents after all she's been through." Max said. Everyone started to plan.

…

At dinner that night Briar sat next to Max. It became apparent that she had no idea what the date was.

"I don't know Tuesday or Monday." Briar replied when Max asked her what the date was. Daphne smiled.

…

The next day Briar woke up at 10 am. Surprised at having slept so late she stretched and took a shower. It was snowing hard outside and the snow got caught in her eyelashes, she decided not to train that day. She walked down the path toward the pavilion and Max ran up to her and they started to walk together. It was Max's job to make sure she got to the party at 1:00pm. He checked his watch 11:00.

"Hey, you wanna play hide and go seek in the woods?" Briar asked. Even though today she had become 14 she still wanted to play games. Briar went in the woods with Max following her.

"I'll be it." Max said but Briar was already gone.

Briar sat on the tree arm she hummed and hugged her coat close to her. She thought about Max. She certainly liked him perhaps a lot more than she was letting on. Whenever he stood close to her she could feel her face go warm and her heart thud in her chest. What was she thinking briar Grimm didn't think those thoughts.

"Found you." Someone whispered in her ear and Briar Grimm the fearless warrior screamed and fell out of the tree. She would've started to fly but she was falling to close to the ground, she would've broken her wings. The last time she did that she was in a cocoon for a while. So briar Grimm waited for immense pain but instead she fell into someone's arms. Like the sensible she started to kick and squirm then she looked at her "kidnapper".

"Max?"

"Der." He said. Briars heart thudded. Max looked at Briar she was beautiful. He checked his watch twelve. Max felt weird about Briar like his heart would get quick. His palms got sweaty. It wasn't a bad feeling, it felt like he was riding a rollercoaster a thousand miles per hour with no stops. Sure it was definitely a beautiful rollercoaster. He put Briar down and before either of them knew what was happening Briar's lips were on Max's and Max's were on Briar's. They kissed for what could have been five seconds or fifty minutes. Briar let her hand get tangled in Max's brown hair. Max stroked Briar's hair.

When they finally broke apart Briar grinned. She felt like she was about float up in the sky. Max felt scared because he had come to the conclusion he loved Briar Grimm. Max also concluded he would grow up and that is what truly scared him.

"Briar I don't think that …" Max began. Briar's grin fell.

"Save it." She said taking of. Once she was in the air she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She was Briar Grimm the warrior, the fighter, the Trickster Queen. _The Betrayed _a bitter voice in her head whispered. Briar repeated. She was done being used, lied to, and hurt, but most of all she was done being a Grimm.

64


	17. The Party

**I don't own anything.**

Briar landed on the roof of the pavilion and jumped of doing a cartwheel in the air her fists were shaking. She went to her bunk and grabbed her sword.

Briar trained for 1hour and 45 minutes. It wasn't actually train it was more like swing her sword like a baseball bat and trying to make it fall, it basically was the metaphor of her life. Trying to making her fall.

" Max I think it's time to go get Briar." Sabrina said. Max was too embarrassed to say anything so he went to get Briar. Max had no idea where to find her until he heard a huge tree fall and clump of birds fly though the sky. Hey fallowed the sound and saw Briar holding a sword and breathing hard. She obviously didn't see Max. Max cleared his throat, Briar whirled around. She made a sound of disgust in her throat.

"What do you want?" She snarled her eyes looked wild looked like a cornered animal. Max hated himself at that moment for making her like this absolute self-loathing.

"Listen, Briar I'm sorry." Max said.

"Briar I'm sorry." Briar mimicked.

"I really am."

"I really am."

"Stop acting immature."

"My father is the king of immature you dolt I can be as immature as I want, I am the princess of faery, the trickster queen!" Briar howled coldly.

"Wow I hurt you that bad!"

"Yes, your face truly is hurtful."

"Oh yeah, miss trickster whens the last pulled I trick."

"Oh awhile but if you want I'll start again!"

"You couldn't prank rock!" Max yelled. Briar grinned micheivously and flew away.

…

Briar was going to fly straight to her bunk but Daphne stuck her head out of the pavilion and yelled to her to come in. When Briar walked in every one started to sing happy birthday.

"It's my birthday!" Briar cheered and spun around. Her previous rage was forgotten and replaced with joy. She found her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I lo-oo-ve you!" she giggled no would ever guess a few minutes before she had been so angry. Sammy grinned at his sister's joy.

"I love you too." Sammy said. Briar hugged him again and went to her party.

…

Briar tapped Puck on his shoulder. He whirled around and grinned.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah just think about it eleven years into the future I was born and before that you and Sabrina-"

"Stop! I think I'm going to ralph."

"Well okay I have come to enlist your help in pranking Max." Puck's eyes danced and he nodded.

…

Max woke up in so much goo all he could see was green. He could smell rancid meat and eggs. It was in his hair, it was every were but his face. There was a post it on his for head it read.

_With love Briar & Puck_

"BRIAR!" he yelled jumping up from the goo. He walked out of his fort dripping in goo. Not one even looked twice they all knew two tricksters was enough for the whole world much less five acres. Max trudged up to the showers and attempted to get the goo off. He succeeded but his hair stood up straight. When he left the showers an announcement came on.

"Training is today in the woods."

…

When Max got to the woods almost everyone was there. Puck and Briar burst into laughter until they were rolling on the ground.

"I like your hair." Briar wheezed. This caused them fresh wave giggles. When Briar got up she straitened herself but was still smiling.

"Okay guys, you see this hat," Briar said gesturing to the top hat next to her. "Pull a name out the hat and that is your partner." Sabrina was first she stuck her hand in and pulled out a scrap of paper, she cringed.

"Puck." She said disdainfully. There was a groan and Puck came up. Briar reached into a barrel and pulled out some handcuffs. She cuffed them together.

"We are playing capture the flag you're red team. This will build team skills and if we are to be attacked this will be your buddy. You will find them and will fight together. If I find you incompatible to fight together then you will be switched." Briar announced. Puck made a sound that could only be described as a whine. Daphne came up next and pulled a name out.

"Billy Charming." She announced. Next came Red.

"Baba Yaga." She gulped. And so the choosing went on with only a few switches. Until Briar she pulled out a name.

"Max."

68


	18. Capture The Flag

**And here is the next chapter I do not own anything. I'm so sorry its late my computer was broken**

"Not matched." She said her voice sounded hoarse, like she was outraged at the little piece of paper. She let it drop and flutter to the ground.

"Unfair!" Puck yelled. Then everyone started to yell and gesture towards their partners.

"OH GOD! FINE!" Briar yelled over the noise. She quickly snatched up the slip of paper and handcuffed herself to Max. She frowned. With the campers divided into teams of red and blue she announced, "You have ten minutes to hide your flag, only in available place to all people and then you may start looking. No killing and or maiming. GO!" Briar, Max, Red and the other blues walked for five minutes until Briar came to an abrupt stop.

"This is perfect." She told her team to hang on and flew into a tree.

"The tree?" Wendell said unimpressed.

"No, the old asylum." Briar said, a grin coming to her face. She was sure it was perfect. It was too high up for anyone to walk, only fly. Puck was the only one who could get it and something told her Puck and Sabrina would be on offense. Before Max could even object they were in the air. Briar was avoiding him and he knew it.

"Get ready to land." Briar said. They landed forcefully on the ground , briar had neglected to tell Max to tuck and roll—needless to say he got a mouthful of dirt.

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered. Briar began to walk into the asylum, dragging max with her.

"It's really creepy in here." Briar murmured. She knew this is where Red had been and also the Jabberwocky. She could imagine the cries of the Jabberwocky. "Jabberwocky!" It made her shiver.

"Where do we put the flag?" Max asked not sure he would get an answer. Briar kept looking. She gulped.

"Is that a cr-crib?" Briar stuttered in total awe. Max tensed this place was creepy.

"Yes." He slowly replied. He was aware Briar was sweating. Briar dropped the flag grabbed Max's forearm and ran. Max had no idea why until he heard clapping.

"Nice try." A voice said in the backround.

69


	19. The Giant Moth Is Not Cool

**Thanks for all the reviews I don't own anything **

"Peter." Briar breathed. She gripped her sword tucked in her belt loop. Max grabbed his dirk.

"No, no ,no this simply won't do two against one, I don't even have a weapon." Peter said. "Oh I guess I'll just give up, oh wait I have backup. Moth tie them up."

"Moth? You have a giant moth that you can just call Moth and it knows that it is the main moth? That is actually cool man, where do you get those." Max said. Briar gave him a _you're so stupid _look.

"Moth is from my dad's story." Briar moaned, "She loved my dad."

"Not anymore." A voice chirped in the background. A girl with dirt colored hair and arched eyebrows stepped out into visibility and clutched Peter's arm. Peter looked at Moth like she was a minor nuisance. She giggled Briar supposed that it was supposed to be a charming laugh but to her it sounded like a bagpipe being run over by a lawn mower. Moth held her rope like it was her best friend. She stepped forward, "Don't struggle that will only make thing worse." Max saw Briar tense he saw exactly what was coming, Moth didn't. Briar moved so fast she was a blur she punched Moth in the nose. Moth just giggled.

…

"Puck, I don't think they would hide it in asylum." Sabrina moaned.

"Yes they would." Puck replied.

"How do you know, stink brain?" Sabrina said.

"Because I just do. We're about to land in a minute, dog face." Puck said. Then he looked down. "There is absolutely somebody down there, look at the tracks."

"Uh Puck, there's more than two tracks." Sabrina said urgently. They looked at each other. Suddenly they were shooting toward the asylum; Sabrina didn't even get a chance to scream.

…

Briar did not like being restrained but when Peter held a knife to Max's throat she knew she had to give up or at least make them think she gave up. She sat on the ground; Peter was pushed so they were back to back.

"This is so good I'm so glad you gave up easily. Moth give her the drink." Peter said. Moth giggled her bagpipe giggle and held a goblet to Briar's mouth.

"Just drink it your death will be slow and painful." Moth giggled.

"I'm starting to think the asylum is the perfect place for _her._" Max muttered. Moth pushed the cup closer to Briar's mouth, which was now snapped shut. Briar slowly opened her mouth and let the fruity liquid pour into her mouth. There was no way in hell she was swallowing it. Mouth stepped away and Peter sat on his knees next her and had the nerve to laugh. Briar spit the liquid in his face.

"Do you know how long that to for me to make!" Moth cried. Suddenly two figures fell from the sky; one was screaming one was laughing. They landed on Moth with an ooooffff.

71


	20. The Wall

**Thanks for The reviews I don't own anything.**

"Oww." Sabrina moaned. She landed on the floor, while Puck had landed on something squishy, the squishy thing screamed. Puck and Sabrina slowly got up. The squishy thing flew at Puck.

"Oh, Puck I knew you would come back for me, I knew you loved me." Moth cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"How did you get out of prison, Moth?" Puck said in a voice Sabrina had never heard before. It was dangerously low and calm.

"They got me out." Moth said, still grinning.

"Who?" Puck asked even though he knew.

"The Scarlet Ha—" Moth said but didn't get to finish. Suddenly Moth collapsed on the floor. Sabrina had slammed the butt of her dagger into Moth's back with all the force she could muster.

"Good one Grimm." Puck said.

"Did you just give me a compliment, Puck?" Sabrina said grinning.

"The trickster king does not give compliments to anyone but himself." Puck said.

"A little help over here!" Briar exclaimed. Max nodded his head in agreement. Puck and Sabrina sprinted over. Sabrina used her dagger to cut the ropes. Briar and Max stood up. Briar had a weird ,sticky red, liquid on her chin. Briar smiled and then vomited on the ground. She wiped her chin on her sleeve.

"That slimy maggot! He got away." Briar screamed.

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"Peter."

"Oh."

"Uh, what do we do with the Moth?" Max asked. Briar placed to fingers on Moth's throat.

"She has a pulse." Briar said. "Maybe we should leave her here." She looked at Moth with disgust and kicked her.

"Puck?" Moth moaned.

"No, we need to question her." Said Sabrina. Briar grabbed her sword from where she had dropped it when they were ambushed and sliced the chains off their handcuffs. She put her sword back in her belt loop.

"Where did you get that sword?" Max asked in awe of its ability to cut metal.

"Oh, it's Excalibur." Briar said as one might have said _Green is a color. _

"Oh yeah okay," Max said. The group slowly left the asylum. As they left Briar walked away from the group. She could hear them calling her but she wasn't really paying attention. She put her hand out and it hit a hard surface like a wall. She ran her hand across the wall, her prison wall. For a brief moment she understood the Scarlet Hand, she would give anything to leave. But they weren't her thoughts, they stood for everything wrong in Ferryport Landing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to its owner.

"Max?" She asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will we ever get out?" asked Briar her voice barely audible.

"I don't know." Max felt Briar sigh. Her sigh was almost desperate.

74


	21. Attack of Moth

**This chapter is dedicated to smartblueladybug happy birthday! I don't own anything. **

Dragging Moth back to camp was no easy feat. For someone who was so small she weighed a lot. Max held Moth's left arm, Briar held her right. In all truth they could've flown her but Briar wanted her to get frost bite. Moth began to moan softly. Briar kneed her in the head and the moaning stopped. Max found himself looking at her, taking her in. Choppy blond hair, bright green eyes, and a mischievous grin that always seemed to shadow her face even when she frowned.

Puck and Sabrina had flown to warn camp. Max wasn't sure where he stood with Briar. She seemed angry still but not really, just maybe exhausted. Briar looked up and Max turned his head.

"You know," She said. "I don't hate you."

"I know if you did, I'd have been being dragged through the forest like dear Ole Moth." Max replied.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You're taller than you were when I met you, you know?" Max gulped he felt himself reddening. A strange tingling was growing in his stomach. Yes, Max had realized his pants shortening and his shirts getting tighter. Worst of all were the thoughts. Thoughts of … girls or a particular girl.

"Yes." Said Max in a hoarse voice.

"You're an everafter you don't grow up!" Briar exclaimed.

"Puck did."

"But Puck was in love with my mom. So he grew up. You don't grow up unless you're in love." Max waited hoping she would catch on. He didn't want to say it out loud. Briar looked at him and her jaw dropped. Briar was turning pink.

"You don't mean…" Briar began.

"Yes I do mean." Max said, dropping Moths arm, He strode over to Briar so they were inches apart. "I am in love with you, Briar Grimm." Briar didn't move she stood frozen Max was afraid he pushed it too far.

"Then why were you such a jerk when we um… kissed." Briar said.

"Well, after that I felt something change like a click. You had flown away in angst or whatever and I felt my pants shorten. And I knew I was growing up. I guess I was scared." Max said. "But I'm not anymore." A smirk grew at Briar's mouth.

"Just because you're not afraid anymore doesn't mean I forgive you, does it?" Briar said with coolness to her voice. Max paled, he thought he was going to vomit. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"It totally does." She whispered. She looked down and pushed away from Max. "Max, Moth's gone!"

"What a sweet moment." Peter hissed, Moth giggled. Briar launched into action against Peter clawing at his face. Max tackled Moth before she could take off. Briar threw something through the air to Max. He swiped his hand through the hair and caught it—a ring. Peter had taken advantage he was above Briar now. She grabbed his wrists and kneed him several times in the stomach.

Max thrust the ring on to Moth's finger, her eyes snapped wide open. Moth began shake and stopped completely petrified.

With each knee Briar said something. "Liar. Traitor. Turn coat. Benedict Arnold. Spy. Jerkazoid." She began to punch him in the face, blood streamed down his face, and Max swore he saw Peter spit a tooth out.

"Toss me the handcuffs out of my bag!" Briar yelled to Max even though he had no idea why she had them he did as he was told. Briar slapped the cuffs on Peter. "You are now a prisoner of Camp Charming." Peter tried to grab the key out of her hands with his cuffed hands. Briar put the key in her mouth and gulped it down.

76


End file.
